Les Archanges de l'Apocalypse
by Lidvina Hunt 33
Summary: Quand une aide inattendue débarque dans la vie des frères Winchester, une guerre va commencer. Post Saison 14
1. Chapter 1

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Alors, ceci est une nouvelle fic, qui prend juste après le **dernier épisode de la saison 14, donc ATTENTION AU SPOIL !**  
Comme je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre la prochaine saison, je me suis dit "Hey, je vais en faire une version à ma sauce !" Alors, voilà. Donc, bien sûr, c'est ma vision de la dernière saison, alors si vous n'aimez pas, bin passez votre chemin ! ^^

Bien, pour ceux qui sont restés, je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y aura pas de Destiel, de Sabriel, ou autre Ships tout droit sorti de nos désirs. Les relations resteront les mêmes que dans la série ! Oui, je sais, je vous sens déçus, MAIS ! Je ferais en sorte de vous satisfaire autant que possible. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de l'histoire en elle-même, il va y avoir des morts. Oui, au PLURIEL. Donc, on ne hurle pas au scandale quand l'un des personnages mourra. Dites-vous qu'il le sera en héros. Ou pas. *rire satanique*

Enfin, comme le titre l'indique, les 4 Archanges seront là, donc pas de surprises. Pour le reste, vous aurez qu'à lire pour avoir la réponse à une question que vous vous posez sûrement "MAIS C'EST QUOI CE TITRE A LA CON !" Voilà, j'ai fini mon plaidoyé. Je vous laisse à la lecture, préparez pop-corn et mouchoirs, et en avant pour la grande éclate !

Warning : mort, torture, insultes, violence, dead-fic, larmes à gogo pour vous.

_Je publie ce début de fic, même si elle n'est pas finie. Je sais que j'ai pris ENORMEMENT de retard sur mes autres fics, mais j'ai besoin de reprendre un rythme d'écriture._

ENJOY !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Le noir absolue.

Le silence coupé par les morts revenus à la vie.

Le corps de Jack allongé sur le , Sam et Castiel n'en revenaient pas.

C'était l'Apocalypse, et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

Mais alors que les doigts glacés des morts-vivants frôlaient les peaux des chasseurs, un éclair blanc illumina le ciel. La seconde d'après, Dean se retrouva dans une immense pièce blanche, sans porte.

\- Bonjour Dean.

Le chasseur se figea, reconnaissant cette voix. Lui qui avait espéré longtemps la réentendre, à présent, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : fuir très loin. Il se tourna, et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le visage parfait des Ténèbres.

\- Amara ?

Cette dernière sourit et s'approcha lentement du chasseur. Mais ce dernier recula, peu rassuré de la suite des évènements. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Dean avait failli mourir, Amara avait tenté de détruire le Monde, et Chuck était à l'article de la mort.  
Bon, d'accord, tout s'était arrangé, et Dean avait survécu. Mais que faisait les Ténèbres ici, alors que Chuck avait décidé de détruire son œuvre. Était-elle ici pour soutenir son Frère ? Allait-elle demander à Dean de rester avec elle, alors que la Terre et tous ses habitants allaient être anéantis ?

\- Je suis là pour arrêter mon Frère, affirma Amara, coupant le chasseur dans ses pensées. Chuck a l'intention de vous détruire, mais je ne peux pas le laisser faire.

\- Et pourquoi ? La dernière fois, tu as tenté de faire pareil, alors pourquoi vouloir nous sauver aujourd'hui ? s'étonna Dean. Et où sont Sam et Castiel ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux, je les ai envoyé dans une dimension que Chuck ne connait pas, assura les Ténèbres. Et, en ce qui concerne cette planète, disons que j'ai appris à l'aimer. Et comme je te l'ai dis, tu m'as permis de retrouver ce que j'avais perdu, alors je veux le refaire pour toi.

Dean sentit sa gorge se serrer. Amara lui avait rendu sa mère, mais Mary était morte. Il inspira un grand coup, et réfléchit à la situation. Apparemment, Amara avait sauvé Sam et Castiel, et les avaient envoyés loin d'ici. Mais comment allaient-ils stopper Chuck ? Jack avait essayé, et malgré que Dieu avait eu peur du Néphilim, ce dernier avait péri sous la puissance du Créateur. Alors deux chasseurs et un Ange amoindri n'y arriveraient pas non plus. A moins que les Ténèbres avait un plan ?

\- Vous savez comment détruire Chuck, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dean.

\- Oui, mais je vais avoir de votre aide. Je vais faire revenir les êtres les plus puissants de cette univers, mais pour cela, je vais devoir me sacrifier, expliqua Amara. Mais ensuite, ce sera à vous de faire en sorte de les rallier à votre cause, et de les convaincre que tuer Chuck et la meilleure solution pour tout le monde.

Dean fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de vouloir comprendre ce que voulait dire la sœur de Dieu. Qui voulait-elle faire revenir ? Il avait bien une petite idée, mais le chasseur savait très bien qu'il n'y aurait aucune chance pour que les "revenants" acceptent d'apporter leur aide.

\- Vous voulez ressusciter les Archanges, comprit Dean. Mais vous savez qu'ils n'accepteront jamais de sauver les Humains. Ils nous méprisent et-

\- S'ils savent que je me suis sacrifiée, ils comprendront que la situation est catastrophique. Et puis, vous avez au moins un Archange qui sera de votre côté.

Dean pensa automatiquement à Gabriel. Ce dernier avait donné sa vie pour sauver celle des survivants du Monde Apocalyptique, à moitié détruit par Mickaël 2.0. Mais après tout ça, après tous ces combats, ces mots, ces conflits, est-ce que l'Archange accepterait encore de s'allier aux Humains pour sauver la Terre ? Et encore plus, de combattre aux côtés de ses frères ?

\- Sans vouloir faire mon pessimiste, ça m'étonnerait que les Daltons soient d'accord avec vos choix, contra Dean, croisant les bras. Pourquoi ne pas détruire Dieu vous-même ? Après tout, vous êtes assez puissante pour ça !

\- Tu accepterais de sacrifier ton frère pour sauver la Terre ? renchérit Amara, connaissant déjà la réponse. Je préfère me sacrifier et laisser les Archanges le faire. J'aime mon frère, mais je ne peux plus le voir comme ça. Et je sais que tu peux le comprendre.

Amara leva la main et une seconde plus tard, Dean et elle se retrouvèrent dans une forêt luxuriante baignée de lumière. Assis sur une souche d'arbre, Sam et Castiel discutaient calmement, et ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué la présence du chasseur et de l'Entité. Mais pourquoi semblaient-ils si apaisés, alors que la Terre étaient menacer d'extinction ?

\- Je leur ai déjà expliqué mon plan, et ils ont acceptés, affirma Amara, avant de lever de nouveau la main, attirant l'attention de Castiel et Sam.

Ce dernier remarqua son frère, et se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ils se séparèrent, et inspectèrent leurs états respectifs. Castiel sourit à Dean, puis se tourna vers Amara, et sembla attendre une réponse.

\- Si je le fais revenir, il faudra que je puise dans sa puissance pour ramener les autres, expliqua l'Entité.

\- Ramener qui ? Pour faire quoi ? demanda Dean, ne comprenant pas la conversation.

\- Jack. Avec sa puissance et celle des Archanges, on aurait de quoi détruire Dieu sans trop de difficultés, expliqua Sam. Je sais que tu vas être contre, mais-

\- D'accord, mais seulement si on m'assure que Jack survivra, coupa Dean. Je ne veux pas le voir mourir une deuxième fois.

Il avait cru sentir son cœur s'était arrêter quand le Néphilim s'était écroulé au sol, mort. Ce garçon hors du commun, à qui il avait appris tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour vivre parmi les humains. Malgré le fait qu'il était responsable de la mort de Mary, Dean voulait voir Dieu mourir pour lui avoir enlevé son fils adoptif. Mais hors de question que le petit ne serve d'arme de destruction massive. Le chasseur ne s'en remettrait pas.

\- Jack ne sera pas sur la "zone de combat", affirma Castiel. Par contre, toute sa puissance de Néphilim servira pour renforcer celle des Archanges. Il deviendra humain, si tu veux. Mais nous le protègerons de toute attaque.

Dean et Sam se regardèrent, connaissant déjà le choix de l'autre. Ils savaient qu'ils devraient faire des sacrifices, mais ils ne voulaient pas perdre l'un des leurs. Ils avaient vécu tellement de morts, de tristesse, de sacrifices, de terreurs... Ils ne rêvaient plus que d'une chose : la paix.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, on ressuscité Jack, qui aidera Amara à faire revenir les 4 Archanges, et on les laissent se fighter avec leur paternel, en espérant déjà qu'ils acceptent, et ensuite, qu'ils le battent ? énuméra Dean, un air perplexe sur le visage.

\- Ça semble assez utopique, mais il faut y croire, ajouta Castiel. Réfléchissez-y calmement, et dites nous votre réponse, proposa-t-il à Dean et Sam. Pour ma part, mon choix est déjà fait.

Dean regarda Castiel, et comprit que l'ange avait décidé de suivre les Ténèbres. Avec Sam, ils déambulèrent dans la forêt, profitant pour une fois de la paix des environs. Ils échangèrent, discutant, s'énervant. Mais ils avaient besoin de ça, de leur moment à eux, entre frères. Et comme à chaque fois, chacun campait sur ses positions.

\- Écoute, imagine un monde où la paix règne. Plus de guerre, plus de peur, plus de-

\- Et à ton avis, Si Dieu meurt, qui reprendra les rênes du Paradis, hein ? argumenta Dean. On a le choix entre Mickaël, qui veut nous asservir. Raphaël, il nous méprise. Lucifer veut faire l'Enfer sur Terre, et Gabriel... Lui, je sais pas. Mais en tout cas, on sera dans la merde.

\- Dean... Si les Archanges décident de nous sauver, tu crois vraiment que ce sera pour nous mépriser par la suite ? rétorqua Sam. Et ensuite, on doit d'abord penser à sauver notre monde. Je sais qu'on ne doit pas avoir confiance, mais on a pas le choix. Amara nous offre la possibilité de rétablir l'équilibre, et en profiter pour fermer les portes du Paradis et des Enfers. Ensuite, ce sera à nous de prendre la suite.

Dean se mit à réfléchir aux paroles de son frère. Certes, imaginer un monde sans chasse, sans morts atroces -ou du moins, pas causer par un monstre, un monde tranquille, où il pourrait vivre une vie simple, sans prise de tête. Lui et son frère tiendraient un bar, où ils pourraient accueillir leurs amis. Une maison près d'un lac, avec sa famille hors du commun. Oui, Dean en rêvait. Mais avant tout ça, il faudrait survivre au combat, faire en sorte que chacun des êtres surnaturels acceptent de rentrer chez soi, et que les portes célestes soient scellées pour toujours. Une utopie.

\- D'accord. Mais je préfère prévenir, au moindre faux d'un des Tortues Ninja, je lui plante ma lame céleste dans le cul, c'est clair ?

Sam sourit, reconnaissant bien son frère. Il savait très bien que Dean allait accepter la proposition d'Amara. Peu importait la finalité, les frères Winchester se battrait jusqu'au bout. Et puis, l'idée d'une vie paisible n'était pas négligeable. Il avait envie de voir Dean fonder une famille, d'ouvrir son bar, ou même un garage ! Et Sam aussi pourrait construire sa vie de son côté. Reprendre ses études, devenir avocat. Aider son frère au bar pendant les rencontres sportives. C'était utopique, mais ils en avaient besoin.

Ensemble, ils retournèrent vers Amara et Castiel, et leur firent part de leurs décision. Castiel hocha la tête, ravis de savoir que les chasseurs comprenaient la situation. Mais maintenant, tout allait devenir plus sombre. La première étape consistait à ressusciter Jack. Mais faire revenir un Néphilim était plus complexe que pour un humain. Cela demandait beaucoup de puissance, surtout si l'on souhaitait le cacher au Créateur. Heureusement, quand on s'alliait aux Ténèbres, on pouvait profiter de ses "pouvoirs" de dissimulation.

Mais il allait falloir faire vite, car lorsque Jack serait de nouveau avec les chasseurs, le Néphilim et Amara ressusciterait les 4 Archanges. Et là, la guerre commencerait.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	2. Chapter 2

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Alors, ceci est une nouvelle fic, qui prend juste après le dernier épisode de la saison 14, donc ATTENTION AU SPOIL !

Comme je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre la prochaine saison, je me suis dit "Hey, je vais en faire une version à ma sauce !" Alors, voilà. Donc, bien sûr, c'est ma vision de la dernière saison, alors si vous n'aimez pas, bin passez votre chemin ! ^^

Bien, pour ceux qui sont restés, je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y aura pas de Destiel, de Sabriel, ou autre Ships tout droit sorti de nos désirs. Les relations resteront les mêmes que dans la série ! Oui, je sais, je vous sens déçus, MAIS ! Je ferais en sorte de vous satisfaire autant que possible. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de l'histoire en elle-même, il va y avoir des morts. Oui, au PLURIEL. Donc, on ne hurle pas au scandale quand l'un des personnages mourra. Dites-vous qu'il le sera en héros. Ou pas. *rire satanique*

Enfin, comme le titre l'indique, les 4 Archanges seront là, donc pas de surprises. Pour le reste, vous aurez qu'à lire pour avoir la réponse à une question que vous vous posez sûrement "MAIS C'EST QUOI CE TITRE A LA CON !" Voilà, j'ai fini mon plaidoyé. Je vous laisse à la lecture, préparez pop-corn et mouchoirs, et en avant pour la grande éclate !  
Warning : mort, torture, insultes, violence, dead-fic, larmes à gogo pour vous.  
Sans attendre, voici la suite !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- N'oubliez pas. Pendant un court instant, vous allez être plonger dans les Ténèbres. Ne soyez pas effrayés et surtout, ne bougez pas, insista Amara, avant de fermer les yeux.

La seconde suivante, tous se retrouvèrent dans un univers sombre. Le silence y était pesant, la vie avait perdu la partie, les ombres se montraient menaçantes. Dean plissa les yeux, apercevant une silhouette se détachant de la pénombre. Il se retint de justesse de courir à son encontre quand il reconnut son père.

\- Ne bouges pas Fiston, il ne faudrait pas tout faire rater, sourit John.

\- Papa ? Mais que-

\- Amara puise dans l'énergie de vos ancêtres pour ressusciter Jack, expliqua John. N'oublie pas que nous sommes tous des descendants d'Abel et Caïn. Nous avons en nous une part de Lumière et de Ténèbre.

Dean ne comprenait pas ce que son père voulait dire. Mais il ne put en demander d'avantage, que la lumière revint autour de lui. Il se retrouva de nouveau dans la luxuriante forêt, Sam et Castiel près de lui. Amara apparut devant eux, essoufflée.

\- J'ai assez d'énergie pour faire revenir jack, et en garder pour les Archanges, annonça-t-elle. Vous êtes prêts ?

\- Attendez, j'aimerais... Vous remercier, pour ce que vous allez faire, affirma Sam.

Amara posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune, puis recula et ferma les yeux. Lentement, un brouillard blanc monta, camouflant pendants quelques instants les arbres et les humains. Dean regarda autour de lui, ses repères perdus. Il entendit des pas derrière lui, et chercha automatiquement son arme. Mais rien. Il se mit en position de défense, remarquant une présence.

\- Dean ? C'est toi ?

Cette voix, l'aîné des Winchester pourrait la reconnaître entre mille. Une seconde plus tard, Jack apparaissait sous ses yeux, complètement perdu. Dean l'attrapa dans ses bras et le serra si fort qu'il eut peur de lui briser les os.

Le brouillard se dissipa, laissant aux autres personnes présentes la joie de découvrir le ressuscité. Sam fonça droit sur le Néphilim et l'arracha des bras de Dean pour le prendre dans les siens. Castiel resta figé sur place, interloqué.

\- Il a recouvré toute sa puissance, murmura-t-il, regardant Amara. Mais comment-

\- L'énergie des Descendants m'a permis de le faire revenir sans puiser dans la mienne, expliqua-t-elle. Jack, tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là. Il faut faire vite.

Sous le regard interrogateur de Dean, Jack lui expliqua qu'Amara était venu lui parler au Paradis. Elle lui avait tout raconté, du sacrifice, au puisement de sa grâce. Et il avait accepté, parce qu'il savait que tous les autres auraient fait pareil.

\- Et ensuite, où ira-t-il pendant le combat ? s'enquit Dean, peu rassuré de la suite des évènements.

\- Il va rester ici, assura Amara. Il sera à l'abri. Et quand tout sera terminé, il vous rejoindra.

Dean voulut demander ce qui se passerait s'ils échouaient, mais il se ravisa. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il devait garder la foi, et se mettre en tête qu'ils allaient y arriver. Les Archanges les sauveraient. Et chacun reprendrait le cours de sa vie.

Castiel s'approcha des frères Winchester, et posa ses mains sur leurs épaules. Amara fit face à Jack, et posa la paume de sa main sur la poitrine du Néphilim. Une lueur se mit à briller, enveloppant les deux êtres célestes. Immédiatement, Dean et Sam se sentirent attirer par la lumière. Castiel les retint, le regard rivé sur Jack. Ce dernier semblait souffrir, mais personne ne devait intervenir.

Le sol se mit à trembler, comme lorsque Chuck avait annoncé la fin du monde. Dean leva la tête vers le ciel, et jura en remarquant une sorte d'étoile filante tomber droit sur eux. Suivie de 3 autres.

\- Sam, regarde, souffla Dean.

Elles s'écrasèrent violemment au sol, à quelques mètres des 3 acolytes. D'un coup, Amara s'effondra, inconsciente. Jack chancela sur ses jambes, mais fut rapidement rattrapé par Sam. Castiel posa sa main sur Les Ténèbres, mais comme elle l'avait annoncé, elle avait donné sa vie.

Le corps d'Amara disparut dans un nuage noir, s'envolant vers le ciel, qui retrouva sa clarté. Jack s'accrocha à Sam, retrouvant lentement ses esprits. Dean s'approcha du plus jeune, comme une protection face aux nouveaux venus.

Maintenant, il allait falloir accueillir 4 Archanges ressuscités.

\- Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit Dean, sa main sur la joue de Jack.

\- Fatigué, marmonna le Néphilim. J'ai senti ce que m'a fait Amara, mais je n'ai pas eu mal. Elle est morte ?

Dean confirma, la tristesse se lisant sur le visage. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder d'avantage sur la perte des Ténèbres, car il remarqua 4 silhouettes ailées s'approcher d'eux. Il reconnut Raphaël, Lucifer, Gabriel et Michael, ce dernier ayant pris l'apparence de John en plus jeune, ce qui perturba quelques instants les deux frères Winchester.

\- Hello Sammy ! Alors, on peut plus se passer de son ange favori ? sourit le Diable.

\- Par pitié, ne commence pas ! râla Raphaël, ayant repris son "apparence humaine" initial.

\- Toujours aussi rabat-joie le frangin, se moqua Gabriel.

\- Et toi, toujours aussi gamin ! renchérit Michael.

Une magnifique engueulade débuta entre les Archanges, sous les regards éberlués des 4 survivants. Ou plutôt 3, Jack étant plutôt amusé de la situation. Il n'avait jamais vu des Archanges se chamailler, et il devait se l'avouer, malgré la situation alarmante, ça lui faisait du bien de rire un peu.

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! hurla Castiel, coupant net la paroles aux Archanges. S'il vous plaît, pourrait-on se concentrer sur le pourquoi de votre présence ?

Lucifer tenta de claquer des doigts pour punir l'ange, mais rien ne se passa. Il regarda ses doigts, puis ceux de ses frères. Tous tentèrent de faire quelque chose, mais ils semblaient à court de pouvoir.

\- Amara a fait en sorte que vous n'ayez à vous en servir qu'en présence de Dieu, affirma Jack. Elle ne voulait pas que vous vous entretuiez.

Puis, Sam exposa la situation aux êtres célestes. Ils écoutèrent attentivement, intrigués. Sam raconta tout ce qui était arrivé depuis la mort du premier Archange. Et enfin, la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait après leurs retrouvailles avec Chuck.

\- Donc, Amara s'est sacrifiée pour nous faire revenir, et sauver le monde ? s'étonna Raphaël. Et pourquoi ferions-nous ça ?

\- Parce que sinon, c'est l'univers entier qui va disparaître, affirma Sam. Toutes formes de vie va s'éteindre, vous également. Et ça, on peut pas l'accepter. Je sais que vous nous méprisez, mais si on unit nos forces, on-

\- Dieu Notre Père nous a créé dans le but de vous servir. Mais regardez ce que vous êtes devenus. Des êtres arrogants, pitoyables. Vous vous targuez d'être l'espèce dominante, mais la seule chose dont vous êtes capables, c'est de vous détruire les uns les autres, et de réduire cette planète à l'état de poubelle. Et vous nous demandez de vous aider ?

Sam s'attendait à ce genre de réponse. Bien sûr que les Humains étaient indéfendables. Guerre, viol, meurtre, pédophilie, pollution, destruction, racisme, haine, misogynie, mépris, égoïsme... S'il avait été à la place des Archanges, il ne sait pas s'il accepterait de sauver les Humains.

Mais il se devait de défendre ses semblables. Parce qu'au milieu de ce monde noirci, existait des personnes qui ne méritaient pas de mourir. Des gens bien, qui apportaient autour d'eux le bonheur, la joie, la paix. Ils sauvaient des vies, aidaient leurs prochains sans rien attendre en retour. De simples gestes, mais qui faisaient que le monde n'étaient pas que Chaos. Même dans le monde surnaturel, il existait des créatures qui ne voulaient que faire le bien.

\- Eh bin, je dois dire que tu es en train de me faire hésiter, affirma Raphaël. Tes pensées sont en désordre, mais j'arrive à comprendre ce que tu veux dire.

\- J'ai déjà aidé à les sauver, je peux essayer de le refaire une dernière fois, annonça Gabriel, haussant les épaules. J'ai pas de rendez-vous prévus avant longtemps, alors...

\- J'ai conduit un bus pour sauver des humains d'un monde Apocalyptique, et ces crétins ont tenté de m'y abandonner, répliqua Lucifer, les bras croisés. Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai encore envie de vous sauver, bande de babouins dégénérés ? Mais bon, mon Père m'a fait enfermé dans une cage alors-

\- Et c'est reparti pour une longue litanie pleine de tristesse de Môssieur Lucifer, râla Gabriel, levant les yeux au ciel.

Et c'était reparti pour une bonne engueulade entre les Archanges. Mais Dean remarqua que Michael n'y avait pas pris place. Ce dernier s'avança face aux deux Winchester, les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

\- Je ne suis pas resté enfermé dans la Cage, commença-t-il, laissant ses frères se hurler dessus. Quand Metatron a fait chuter les Anges, il m'a fait sortir de ma prison. Je pensais pouvoir reprendre les rennes du Paradis, mais ce misérable cloporte m'attendait avec une arme assez puissante pour me détruire.

Mais Dean et Sam savait que rien n'était gagné. Après tout, le Michael du Monde Apocalyptique avait su montrer son mépris pour les Humains. Pourquoi celui de leur monde serait-il si différent ? Pourquoi accepter de sauver le monde, alors qu'il avait prêt à le détruire pour satisfaire les désirs de Dieu ?

\- Parce que Mon Père m'a abandonné dans cette cage, comme il l'a fait pour Lucifer, continua Michaël. Il nous a forcé à vous aimer et à nous soumettre, alors qu'il nous avait mis de côtés. Je veux lui montrer que je peux aussi avoir du libre-arbitre.

Dean râla contre les Archanges qui, apparemment, s'amusaient à fouiller dans leurs pensées. Mais il savait que Michael venait d'accepter la proposition. Ainsi, tous les Archanges avaient acceptés indirectement de sauver la Terre et tous ses habitants. Enfin, presque.

\- Eh oh, j'ai pas encore dit oui hein ! contra Lucifer, faisant râler ses frères. Hey, dois-je vous rappeler ce que sont devenus ces crétins sans poil ? On va les sauver, et après ? On dit de moi que je suis le Diable, mais quand on les regarde, on se demande qui est vraiment le plus monstrueux !

\- Mais vous pourriez rendre ce monde meilleur ! tenta Sam. Équilibrer le bien et le mal, faire en sorte que les humains ne connaissent plus le mal absolu. C'est peut-être utopique, mais-

\- Mais ça peut fonctionner, ajouta Castiel, resté muet jusque là. Si les êtres les plus sombres ne reviennent pas sur Terre, ça pourrait rééquilibrer la balance. Bien sûr, le monde ne pourrait pas être que pur bonheur, sinon, ce serait une catastrophe. Mais, ça pourrait se faire.

Chacun des êtres présents se mirent à réfléchir à la situation. Ils se mirent d'accord sur la marche à suivre pour rétablir l'ordre sur Terre. Quand le combat serait terminé, Lucifer retournerait régner en Enfer, mais libre. Michael prendrait les rennes du Paradis, épaulé par son frère Raphaël qui s'occuperait des Anges. Gabriel, quant à lui, ferait le relais entre Paradis, Terre et Enfer.

\- Mais avant tout ça, faudrait d'abord qu'on gagne contre Dieu. Et ça-

\- Ooh mais ferme-la Luci ! Si t'as la trouille, tu peux retourner d'où tu viens ! s'agaça Gabriel.

\- Ah non, ça suffit ! Plus d'engueulade ! coupa Dean. On est pas là pour régler vos querelles de frangins célestes, mais pour sauver le monde ! Alors, on range son égo de côté, on oublie le passé, et on déploie ses ailes pour trouver Dieu et le massacrer !

Jack se retint de rire face aux mines déconfites des Archanges. Sam, lui, semblait un peu perdu. Il n'avait pas le souvenir de les voir si... enfantin. A cet instant, les 4 frères ailés semblaient vexés d'avoir été enguirlandés par Dean. Se pourrait-il qu'Amara en soit la responsable ? Ou alors, était-ce le fait de les voir tous ensemble qui rendait la chose moins solennelle ? Il se fit la promesse d'y repenser plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait détecter la présence de Dieu.

\- D'abord, on doit mettre le Néphilim en lieu sûr, affirma Michael. Nous devons quitté cet univers. Il a été créé par Amara, et même Dieu ne connaît pas son existence. Mais s'il arrive à détecter notre présence, il le détruira, et Jack avec.

Dean, Sam et Castiel se tournèrent vers leur fils adoptif. A peine retrouvé, qu'ils devaient déjà se quitter de nouveau. Ils le serrèrent dans leurs bras, lui promettant de le retrouver quand tout serait fini. Puis, un battement d'ailes plus tard, ils retrouvèrent sur Terre, à en juger l'état apocalyptique des lieux.

\- Les 7 plaies d'Égypte ont fait des ravages, annonça Raphaël. Je ne perçois plus aucune forme de vie. A part eux, ajouta-t-il, pointant son doigt droit devant.  
Dean le suivit, et gronda en remarquant les morts-vivants qui fonçaient droit sur eux. La Terre se mit à trembler, alors que les Archanges déployaient leurs multiples paires d'ailes.

Une minute, comment arrivait-il à les voir, alors qu'il n'était qu'un humain ?

\- Dean, dis-moi que tu vois la même chose, murmura Sam, le regard figé sur les ailes dorées de Gabriel.

\- Vous allez combattre à nos côtés, vous êtes comme nos frères d'armes et donc, vous êtes assez pures pour les voir, affirma ce dernier, avant de faire un clin d'œil au plus jeune. Mais arrête de me mater comme ça, je vais rougir !

Michael, ses ailes blanches repliées dans le dos, se pinça l'arête du nez. Alors que Lucifer semblait vouloir rouler des mécaniques avec ses ailes rouges sang. Raphaël déploya ses ailes marrons brillantes de milles feux.

Castiel se sentit un peu intimidé, mais consentit à faire de même, dévoilant une paire d'ailes d'un noir saisissant. Dean les regarda comme s'il admirait sa voiture, le regard pétillant. Mais alors qu'il approchait une main pour les toucher, il se retourna pour regarder, étonné, les morts-vivants partir en fumée. Derrière le nuage de poussière de morts, une silhouette se détacha. La seconde suivante, les 4 Archanges avaient disparus de leur champ de vision, laissant apparaître celui qu'ils redoutaient le plus de revoir.

\- Franchement, vous ne pouviez pas laisser le destin faire son travail ? râla Chuck, croisant les bras. Non, il a fallu que vous reveniez ici pour essayer de me détruire. Mais ce n'est pas un ange affaibli et deux êtres humains un peu hors norme qui vont m'arrêter.

Chuck leva la main et claqua des doigts. Mais rien ne se passa. Des bruissements d'ailes se firent entendre dans le silence pesant du monde détruit, et quelques secondes plus tard, les 4 Archanges réapparurent face à leur Créateurs.

\- Bonjour Père.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et n'oubliez pas, une review c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	3. Chapter 3

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Alors, ceci est une nouvelle fic, qui prend juste après le dernier épisode de la saison 14, donc ATTENTION AU SPOIL !  
Comme je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre la prochaine saison, je me suis dit "Hey, je vais en faire une version à ma sauce !" Alors, voilà. Donc, bien sûr, c'est ma vision de la dernière saison, alors si vous n'aimez pas, bin passez votre chemin ! ^^

Bien, pour ceux qui sont restés, je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y aura pas de Destiel, de Sabriel, ou autre Ships tout droit sorti de nos désirs. Les relations resteront les mêmes que dans la série ! Oui, je sais, je vous sens déçus, MAIS ! Je ferais en sorte de vous satisfaire autant que possible. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de l'histoire en elle-même, il va y avoir des morts. Oui, au PLURIEL. Donc, on ne hurle pas au scandale quand l'un des personnages mourra. Dites-vous qu'il le sera en héros. Ou pas.

*rire satanique*

Enfin, comme le titre l'indique, les 4 Archanges seront là, donc pas de surprises. Pour le reste, vous aurez qu'à lire pour avoir la réponse à une question que vous vous posez sûrement "MAIS C'EST QUOI CE TITRE A LA CON !" Voilà, j'ai fini mon plaidoyer. Je vous laisse à la lecture, préparez pop-corn et mouchoirs, et en avant pour la grande éclate !

Warning : mort, torture, insultes, violence, dead-fic, larmes à gogo pour vous.

_Comme certains le savent, je me suis mise à l'écriture de nouvelles originales, laissant de côté mes fanfictions pour le moment. Pas que cela ne m'intéresse plus, mais surtout que toute mon inspiration est portée sur les histoires. Mais je continuerais autant que je le peux à me consacrer aux fanfictions !_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chuck leva la main et claqua des doigts. Mais rien ne se passa. Des bruissements d'ailes se firent entendre dans le silence pesant du monde détruit, et quelques secondes plus tard, les 4 Archanges réapparurent face à leur Créateurs.

\- Bonjour Père.

\- C'est une blague ! rit Chuck, un sourire crispé sur le visage. Franchement, eux ? Je les ai créé, et je sais comment les anéantir !

Dieu leva la main, comme pour balayer l'air, mais rien ne se passa. Il fronça les sourcils, agacé que ses plans soient contrecarrés par des êtres inférieurs. Lucifer, le sourire aux lèvres, fit un pas avant, ses yeux brillants d'un rouge effrayant.

\- Tu vois, ce qui m'a fait tenir dans la Cage, ce sont mes fidèles qui me priaient chaque jour. Je puisais dans l'énergie de leurs adorations pour garder la force et l'espoir. Et quand ce cher Sam m'a libéré, j'étais assez fort pour pouvoir détruire ce monde.

\- Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus de fidèles pour toi, continua Gabriel, comprenant le chemin de pensées de son frère . Tu as anéanti des milliards d'êtres humains qui croyaient en toi, peu importe le nom qu'il te donnait.

Sam et Dean regardaient la scène se jouer sous leurs yeux avec une admiration infinie. Ils avaient vu chacun des Archanges à l'œuvre, et connaissaient leurs puissances, mais aussi, les conflits qui les avaient séparés. Mais en ce moment précis, ils semblaient comme réunifiés. Puissants.

\- Ils avaient placés en Toi leurs espoirs, leurs rêves, leurs vies. Et tu les as trahis de la pire des manières, en détruisant leur monde, renchérit Michaël. Une planète imparfaite, mais que beaucoup d'entre eux s'évertuaient à sauver et à aimer.

\- Sauf que maintenant, il n'existe plus que le vide, le néant. Tu n'as plus de fidèles, donc plus de prières. Le silence te répond, et même toi, Ô Dieu Tout Puissant, ne peut y faire quelque chose. Parce que maintenant, tu es faible.

Sur ces mots, Raphaël frappa Chuck, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol quelques mètres plus loin. Dean écarquilla les yeux, éberlué. Dieu, cet Être Céleste si puissant, le Créateur, avait créé les Humains pour lui servir de cure de jouvence ? Mais n'ayant plus personne pour faire perdurer son culte, il n'était plus assez fort pour se défendre !

Chacun des 4 Archanges frappèrent leur "Père", la colère et la haine les guidant dans leurs missions. Mais rapidement, Chuck se releva et tenta de se défendre. Ses coups n'étaient pas forts, mais assez gênants pour empêcher ses Fils de le frapper à nouveau.

\- Peu importe ce que vous ferez, vous ne pourrez pas me tuer, sourit Chuck, la bouche en sang. Je suis Dieu, votre Créateur, et tant que vous vivrez, je serais immortel !

Sam se mit à réfléchir à ces paroles. Ils étaient vrais que les Archanges étaient les premiers êtres créés par Dieu, et leur dévotions pour Lui perdureraient depuis des siècles. Mais après tant de trahison, d'abandon, de mépris, de haine, Les 4 Frères Célestes avaient apparemment appris ce qu'était le libre-arbitre.

\- Ils sont libres, murmura Sam, le regard dans le vague. Ils n'ont plus à avoir peur de vous, parce qu'ils ne croient plus en vous ! Lorsque vous avez fait le choix de ne pas les ressusciter, vous avez perdu leur Amour !

Mais alors, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils le détruire ? Chuck n'avait plus de fidèles à ses pieds. Les anges avaient été rayé de la carte, et les Archanges ne croyaient plus en Lui. Mais il avait l'air toujours sûr de lui. Pourquoi ?

\- Nos ancêtres, murmura Dean, attirant l'attention de son frère. On est les descendants directs d'Adam et Eve. Amara avait puisé dans l'énergie de nos ancêtre pour ressusciter Jack. Dieu fait pareil avec nous !

\- Mais oui ! s'exclama Sam, se tournant vers Gabriel. On est ses préférés, il n'a jamais arrêté de le dire !

Mais comment faire pour empêcher ça ? Dean connaissait déjà la réponse. Il savait que ça ne plairait pas du tout à Sam, et encore moins à Castiel. Mais si cela permettait de détruire Chuck pour toujours, alors il fallait le faire.

Il posa son regard sur Sam, et sut que ce dernier avait eu le même cheminement de pensées. Ils avaient peur, et n'étaient même pas certains que ça marcherait. Mais après tout, ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Ils devaient croire en la victoire des Archanges. Et puis, il connaissait leurs puissances, les deux frères Winchester ayant été les véhicules de Michaël et Lucifer.

Les véhicules.

C'était ça la solution !

\- Bon, c'est tout ce que vous avez à m'offrir ? Parce que j'ai pas toute la journée moi ! J'ai mis 7 jours à créer ce Monde, et je vais en avoir besoin d'autant pour le détruire, râla Chuck.

\- Sauf si on est plus là, sourit Dean. Vous avez commis une erreur en nous créant. Vous nous avez liés aux Archanges, les rendant plus puissants. En sachant cela, vous vous êtes condamnés vous-même.

Sam regardait son frère, fière et effrayé. Ils allaient sauver une nouvelle fois le monde, mais le plus jeune des Winchester savait qu'il n'y a avait plus d'autres solutions. Ils se trouvaient face au Créateur, et seuls les Archanges pourraient le stopper. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne serait pas question de les laisser prendre possession de leurs enveloppes corporelles et de se battre. Mais plutôt, de mourir pour affaiblir Dieu, et laisser les Archanges faire le reste sous les traits des Winchester.

\- Sam, on se retrouve au Paradis, sourit Dean, les larmes aux yeux. Michaël, c'est oui.

L'Archange hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il se dématérialisa, puis vola jusqu'à son véhicule de chair. Il le posséda, remerciant Dean pour son sacrifice. Sam ne put retenir ses larmes, voyant l'âme de son frère quitter son corps. Puis, il se tourna vers Lucifer et l'invita. Ce dernier imita son frère, laissant Sam partir.  
Castiel écarquilla les yeux, ressentant la force émaner des deux Archanges. Sans les âmes de leurs hôtes, ils pouvaient se laisser aller à pleine puissance. Ils étaient maintenant en parfaite symbiose, et ne purent se retenir de battre des ailes.

\- Félicitations, vous avez tué les derniers êtres humains, sourit Chuck, les bras croisés. Dommage, je les aimais bien.

\- Pas eux, gronda Lucifer, le regard rouge. Dis donc Castiel, et si tu allais te planquer quelque part ? J'aimerais que tu gardes ce magnifique visage en entier.

Mais l'ange ne put bouger, fasciné par la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. A sa gauche, Michael, Gabriel, Raphaël et Lucifer, parfaitement alignés, se mettaient position de combat. A sa gauche, Chuck, pas le moins du monde inquiet, regardait ses 4 fils avec un air dédaigneux sur le visage.  
Ce dernier tenta d'envoyer valser l'un des Archanges, mais son attaque n'eut aucun effet. Il regarda ses mains, et fronça les sourcils. Castiel écarquilla les yeux, ébahi.

Alors, ça fonctionnait. Dieu n'avait plus aucune puissance. Il avait laissé sa supériorité l'aveugler, et en sacrifiant tous les humains, il s'était privé de la puissance de leur croyance. Il n'était désormais qu'un être céleste de seconde zone.

A leur tour, chacun des Archanges frappa le Créateur d'un coup de poing au visage, le blessant sérieusement. Puis, solennellement, ils le mirent à genoux et l'entourèrent, le dominant de leurs grandeurs célestes.

\- Tu étais Notre Père, mais tu as préféré nous abandonner que d'admettre que tu avais fait une erreur, annonça Lucifer. Je t'avais prévenu que tout ça causerais ta perte, mais tu as préféré me bannir. Pour cela, je te condamne à ne plus exister.

\- J'ai combattu les Ténèbres à tes côtés, mais tu m'as laissé me perdre dans la noirceur de ma haine pour un frère qui ne le méritait pas, ajouta Michael. Pour cela, je te condamne à ne plus exister.

\- J'ai obéi aux ordres, et je me suis soumis aux êtres humains, les laissant se pervertir entre eux, et causer des catastrophes mondiales. Et tu n'as rien fait pour les stopper, continua Raphaël. Pour cela, je te condamne à ne plus exister.

\- Je...

Gabriel ne savait pas quoi dire. Ses frères avaient énuméré toutes accusations à l'encontre de Dieu, mais lui, qu'avait-il à lui reprocher ? Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de croire en ce Père absent. Depuis le jour où il avait vu Lucifer chuter, ses ailes en feu, son visage déformé par la haine et la douleur. Puis, ce fut le tour de Michael d'être différent, bercé par les paroles de Chuck, lui annonçant chaque jour que l'Apocalypse devait avoir lieu pour rétablir la paix dans l'univers. Et Raphaël, qui n'avait plus aucune conviction dans ses actes, mais qui exécutait les ordres par dépit.

\- Père, tu nous as abandonnés. Tu nous as laissés nous battre, nous entretuer, nous déchirer, sans rien faire. Tu m'as vu souffrir pendant des années, tu as vu Lucifer devenir fou, Raphaël perdre sa foi et Michaël, devenir un être fourbe. On était tes enfants, mais tu as tout abandonné par égoïsme, mépris et narcissisme. Pour cela, je... Je te condamne à mort.

Les 3 Archanges regardèrent Gabriel avec surprise. Le cadet avait osé prononcer le mot fatidique. Mais Chuck gardait ce sourire suffisant, comme s'il n'avait pas peur de sa sentence. Castiel, toujours spectateur, sentit un souffle glacé frôler la peau de sa nuque. Il frissonna, connaissant cette sensation.

Lentement, une silhouette noire apparut, marchant lentement. Castiel écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voyait. C'était impossible, il l'avait vu mourir ! Dean l'avait fauché, alors... Mais Billy avait sûrement était détruit par Dieu, alors Death était revenu ? Il n'y avait que ça comme explication.

\- Castiel, ravi de te revoir, salua Death. Comme je l'avais dit, c'est moi qui faucherait Dieu. Et personne d'autres. Oh, et toutes mes condoléances pour les frères Winchester.

Death s'approcha de Dieu, le regardant avec déception. Tous les deux savaient que la fin était là, mais Death n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait ainsi. Chuck, à ses débuts, était un être céleste de toute beauté. La Mort avait assisté à la création des Archanges, ainsi que des anges. Puis, lorsque Dieu lui avait parlé de son désir de créer un nouveau monde, différent de ceux déjà existants, Death/La Mort avait compris que le changement s'opérait. Dieu s'ennuyait, et ce n'était pas beau à voir.

D'abord, il avait construit la Terre, lentement, passionnément. Puis, lorsqu'il créa les Humains, il en fit à l'image des anges, mais les modifia. Death, voyant que ce nouveau monde échappait déjà au contrôle du Créateur, avait alors apposé une marque de Mort sur les Humains, leur donnant une date de fin.

\- Regarde-toi, soupira Death, glissant sa canne sous le menton de Dieu. Tu étais si puissant, si fort, si beau. Et aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus qu'un vulgaire être de pacotille, encore plus susceptible que Lucifer.

Ce dernier voulut répliquer, mais un regard de Death le fit se taire rapidement. Mort leva la main, faisant apparaître sa Faux. Les Archanges reculèrent, puis se mirent à genoux, tête inclinée, le regard posé au sol.

\- Dieu, Créateur, tu as été condamné à mort. Tu ne seras plus, tu n'existeras plus. Il n'y aura plus aucune prière en ton nom, ton culte sera oublié. Moi, La Mort, je te condamne à ne plus exister.

La Faux se planta en pleine poitrine du Créateur, lui coupant le souffle. Malgré la haine, la colère, la déception, les Archanges ne purent retenir leurs larmes face à la mise à mort de leur Père. Mais il était trop tard pour Lui. Lentement, Chuck s'effondra au sol, rendant son dernier souffle. Une vive lumière recouvrit le corps sans vie, le faisant disparaître, avant de se répandre entre les 4 êtres célestes. Death rangea sa faux, soupirant.

\- Archanges, vous avez maintenant une mission. Reconstruire, la Terre, ses créatures, le Paradis et l'Enfer. Soyez en phase, menez à bien cette mission. Nous devons rétablir l'équilibre, annonça La Mort. Et quand vous aurez fini, faites répandre la nouvelle parole de Dieu. Et si le cœur vous en dit, ressusciter les frères Winchester !

Sur ces mots, Death partit, laissant 4 Archanges et un ange complètement déboussolés. Gabriel rejoignit Castiel, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

\- Viens, on va aller les voir, sourit-il, avant de les faire apparaître dans ce qui semblait être un bar. Castiel, et remarqua que les 3 autres Archanges avaient suivi. Il avança vers Dean, qui essuyait un verre. Ce dernier remarqua l'être céleste et accourut pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suppose que vous avez réussi, sourit Dean. Félicitations. Tu- Comment Michael et Lucifer ont fait pour recouvrer leur ancienne apparence ? J'veux dire, celle de Papa et de Nick ?

\- Disons qu'ils sont les nouveaux Créateurs, ils ont donc plus de pouvoirs, expliqua Castiel. Où est Sam ?

Au même moment, ce dernier sortit de ce qui semblait être une cuisine, et prit l'ange à son tour dans ses bras. Les deux frères se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers le fond de la salle. Ils firent un signe de main, et Jack apparut quelques secondes plus tard.

Castiel l'inspecta, mais le jeune Néphilim lui assura qu'il allait bien. Pour lui, entre le moment où il avait quittait les Archanges et celui où il avait rejoint le bar Winchester n'avait duré qu'une seconde.

Castiel regarda autour de lui. Il reconnaissait le bar dont avait rêvé Dean. L'ange regarda par une fenêtre, et reconnut la maison qu'avait toujours voulu Sam. Grande, blanche, un magnifique jardin près d'une forêt luxuriante. Castiel sentait que maintenant, le monde devrait vivre sans les frères Winchester.

\- On y a bien réfléchi, et on a décidé que c'était fini pour nous, sourit Sam. On a sauvé le monde, et il est temps qu'on laisse tout ça à quelqu'un d'autre. Tant que l'équilibre sera maintenu, on fera pas de vagues.

\- Mais attention à vous, menaça Dean, n'oubliant ses habitudes. A la moindre incartade, le moindre petit signe d'Apocalypse, et je viendrais botter vos culs d'emplumés !  
Castiel sentait en lui cette sensation de vide. Il savait qu'il pourrait aller les voir pour l'éternité. Mais ce ne serait plus la même chose. Puis, une autre question lui vint en tête : qu'allait-il advenir de Jack ? Il avait récupéré ses pouvoirs de Néphilim, mais que ferait-il seul sur Terre ?

\- Le Néph... Pardon, Jack, sera le nouveau Messie, expliqua Michael. Il fera en sorte de répandre la parole des Créateurs auprès des nouveaux croyants. Plus il y aura de fidèles, et plus nous pourrons créer un Paradis meilleur.

\- Et l'Enfer aussi, ajouta Lucifer. Il faut un équilibre parfait, et j'aurais aussi mes fidèles.

Sur ces paroles, Le Diable les quitta, promettant de rester sage. Raphaël annonça son départ, prétextant suivre Lucifer pour être sûr qu'il ne fera pas de bêtise. Gabriel se tourna vers Sam, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Si un jour, au besoin, tu sais que je peux changer ton Paradis comme tu le veux. Plage ensoleillé, forêt hantée, boîte de strip-tease...

\- Je suis fier de vous, sourit Michael. Malgré ce que vous avez vu de moi dans le Monde Apocalyptique, vous n'avez pas hésité à nous appeler pour sauver votre Terre. Si un jour, vous avez envie d'y retourner, n'hésitez pas. En attendant, profitez de tout ça. Oh, une dernière chose.

Michael ouvrit la porte donnant sur la maison de Sam, et se rendit dans le jardin. Là, une grande table, sur laquelle était dressée des plateaux remplis de victuailles. Autour de ladite table, se trouvaient tous ceux qui avaient fait parti de leur famille de près ou de loin. John et Marie, en bout de table, attendaient patiemment que leurs fils ne les rejoignent. Dean se tourna vers Michael, qui lui offrit un sourire.

\- Certains d'entre eux vont rester, d'autres rejoindront le monde des vivants. Mais on voulait vous laisser le temps de profiter un peu d'eux. Un jour, ils vous rejoindront pour toujours, mais ils ont encore une mission à réaliser sur Terre.

John s'approcha de l'Archange, le regard posé sur ce visage qu'il connaissait.

\- C'est étrange, mais ça vous va bien, sourit le père de famille. Merci d'avoir épargné mes fils.

Michael sourit, puis quitta le Paradis, laissant cette étrange famille se réunir. Gabriel s'installa autour de la grande tablée, invité par Sam. Dean, lui, proposa à Castiel de rester un peu. Jack n'attendit pas pour se servir, la gourmandise prenant le pas sur ses bonnes manières. Kelly, sa maman, ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le comportement de son enfant.

Tous avaient leur place ici, dans ce paradis. Un jour, ils rejoindraient les Winchester pour l'éternité, après avoir accompli leurs devoirs sur Terre. Mais pour l'instant, ils avaient des histoires à raconter, des blagues à conter, des farces à faire. Gabriel quitta la table quelques instants, prétextant un dernier message à faire passer à ses frères.

Plus loin, à l'abri des regards, il rejoignit Michael, Lucifer et Raphaël. Les 4 Archanges regardèrent la scène qui se déroulaient sur leurs yeux. Qui aurait dit qu'un jour, ils seraient fier de dire qu'ils avaient gagné grâce à des humains ?

Bientôt, les nouveaux croyants prieraient. Ils demanderaient le soutien, le pardon, l'écoute des Winchesters, les Sauveurs. Leur Évangile serait appris par tous, chanter, louer, aimer. Tout le monde saurait que deux frères hors du commun furent le choix de sacrifice pour sauver le Monde.

_"- Et il fut ainsi dit que même l'Humain pouvait se montrer mauvais, et qu'un démon pouvait avoir un cœur. Qu'un ange pouvait tuer, et qu'un Archange Déchu sauverait son prochain"_  
_Castiel, Évangile des Winchester._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Voilà, c'est fini. Je ne sais pas si beaucoup la liront, mais merci d'y avoir jeté un coup d'œil. Et maintenant, j'attends avec impatience la dernière saison !

Et n'oubliez pas, une review c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


End file.
